1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display system, and more particularly, to information display methods for display systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
With technological advancement, internet access through some portable devices, such as cell phones, remote controls, video game joy-sticks, and etc. . . . , has become more popular. When acquiring information through the internet, personal and private information of users, such as their password, identification card number, credit card number or bank account amount, may be requested for input or reviewed. Unlike a personal computer however, an electric appliance, such as a television, is usually placed in a public place such as the living room. If the television is used for displaying personal and private information, the personal and private information may be easily accessed by unauthorized parties. Therefore, a display method and system for preventing personal and private information from being accessed by unauthorized parties through use of electric appliances is desirable.